Sacred Heart of Gold
by Masarugi
Summary: SEQUEL TO HEART OF GOLD: Shoresu has been given a second chance, but he has to contend with a harder Johto than before. Can he succeed? Find out. RATED M FOR POSSIBLE CHARACTER/POKEMON DEATH. Nuzlocke Mode fanfic.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: my name isn't Satoshi Tajiri. I do not own Pokemon except for the ones and zeros on my new cartridge.

Sacred Heart of Gold

Prologue

"Ok, let me think about this," I said, shutting my door to not hear the sound of my mother's television. "So, I died, and Arceus brought me back to life. What did he mean by 'many worlds', though? I wish I had some answers..."

"You want answers, do you?" I backed up, looking around my room in surprise. "You won't see me in your room, Shoresu."

"Arceus?" I said hesitantly, wondering how he was speaking to me without being anywhere near.

"That's right. I have chosen you to be an... avatar of sorts."

"Uh, no disrespect intended, but how would I do anything? I'm just a lucky kid, I have failed so many..."

"This is true." I hung my head, hearing Arceus pretty much say 'yep, you fucked up big time.' "However, you were also cheated out of life. It will not happen again, for I will be watching this time. And if Lance does try it again, I WILL intervene."

"You mean, I get to have a real journey, without people trying to kill me and my pokemon?"

"Unfortunately, I cannot cure your nuzlocke-"

"ARE YOU FUCKING-"

"BE MINDFUL TO WHOM YOU SPEAK, I HAVE GONE OUT OF MY WAY TO HELP YOU, NOW LISTEN TO WHAT I HAVE TO SAY"

"A-apologies, Arceus."

"It is alright, but please moderate your outbursts. As I was saying, I cannot cure your nuzlocke, nor can I bring back the pokemon that you had at that time."

"Bring back? You mean?"

"No, they weren't dead. It was worse. Being released from their pokeballs following your death, Lance caught them with his dark pokeballs. He commanded them to eat your carcass, and they obeyed, being forced by his devious change to the system of the pokeballs."

"But why would someone do that? Make a pokeball that forces a pokemon to do whatever it's told? Most pokemon listen to their trainers commands, as long as they aren't told to attack a human directly."

"Lance wishes to start a war. He wants to destroy any who could oppose him. Imagine if the rockets had those pokeballs."

"Dear god, you're right. What can I do, it's not like I could stop Lance without any help."

"You will have some help. I have pulled a certain consciousness back in time to help you."

"Who did you bring back?"

"Lyra. And the Kimono Girls aren't going to be answering questions this time around."

"Why not?"

"Because the questions were being answered by me through them. As my avatar, you can ask questions to me, though you will have to learn how to contact me."

"What exactly do you mean?"

"Well, you can ask the Kimono Girls how, after you receive all the badges."

"Alright. Are there any perks to being your avatar?"

"Yes, but you'll discover them later, I'm sure they'll be useful to you. You will also receive my weakness."

"Your weakness?"

"Yes. On that I will explain later. For now you need to PREPARE WELL for your journey. I will see about having a way to speak to you."

"Alright, I'll get ready, then." Receiving no response, I went downstairs and saw Lyra. "Lyra, can we talk later? I want to get certain things out of the way."

"I guess we can, but after you are done running errands for Elm, we are talking, whether you like it or not."

"Very well, I'll see you later, then."

Rules for This Nuzlocke:

Nickname every Pokemon I receive

First pokemon in a route/city is the one I am allowed to catch

When Pokemon faint, they die

Arceus' Blessing: Pokemon freely given to me don't count as a catch

Arceus' Curse: I must keep my starter on my team, if it dies, I lose the run.

A/N: well, this was my backup plan in case I lost my first nuzlocke, but when I moved, my DS went missing, and all my games as well, I'm pretty pissed at that. Note to any flamers: flames will be used to light my cigarettes with.


	2. Chapter 1: The New Beginning

Disclaimer: -looks inside my wallet- nope, still don't own Pokemon.

A/N: I forgot to put it in, but I am using dupes clause, and waiting to count first in the route until I get pokeballs. I am playing a hack of heart gold called sacred gold, it's made by drayano

Review Responses:

Sacred Heart of Gold

Chapter 1: The New Beginning

After Lyra left the house, my mother walked up to me, handing me a black leather trench coat, and a few metal batons. "Son, I want you to know, it could be dangerous out there. The batons are for self defense. This jacket was your father's, and I want you to take it with you"

"Alright, mom. I should be fine." I say, smiling. "Besides, how dangerous can it be?"

"The fact that you are trying to dethrone Lance?" She said, spitting Lance's name like a curse. "It can be very dangerous. Watch yourself out there, son."

"I will, mom." I said, walking out the door, after donning the trench coat. I walked over to Elm's lab, thinking to myself, 'which pokemon should I pick? Totodile was a good choice, but I wonder what chikorita or cyndaquil would be like, I think I'll choose Totodile again, they are pretty tankish, while still having decent typing for a lot of the gyms I'll face.' My decision made, I walked in to Elm's lab, smiling I said, "you wanted me for an errand, Professor?"

"Yes, I want you to do some small experiments for me, you will take one of those pokemon there and-"

"'RING! RING! RING!'"

"Hold on, Shoresu," he walked over to the ringing phone, picking it up. "Hm... Uh-huh... OK..." "Shoresu, I know a person named Mr. Pokemon, who finds rare things, he says he has something, but we are so busy with our experiments-"

"I could head there if you want, Professor."

"That's great, you can use one of these pokemon to protect you on your way there."

"Ok, so I just pick one, right?"

"Yes, you may pick any of the three pokemon on the machine over there." He said gesturing towards the machine. I walked over and picked Totodile, and released it from it's pokeball.

"Hi, I'm Shoresu, what's your name?"

"My name is Tony, but can you really understand what I'm saying?"

"Sure I can, Tony. It's a rare talent, but a few trainers can understand pokemon."

"It looks like you and Tony are getting along quite well, Shoresu. I'll see you when you get back."

I walked out of the professor's lab, with Tony following me, I headed home to see my mother quickly, before leaving town with my pokegear, wondering how exactly it was supposed to be harder in this world. Professor Elm stopped me to get my pokegear number and register his in my gear as I patiently waited, looking out at the route. Elm handed me my pokegear back, and I headed out. Suddenly, a bird pokemon I've never seen before showed up and attacked.

"Starly!" it shrieked. I commanded Tony to scratch it unconscious. I breathed heavily, shocked at a completely new pokemon. 'so that must be the difficulty Arceus was talking about, new pokemon. Possibly gym leaders might be using different pokemon to fight me. I need to learn about the ones I've never seen before.' I thought, as Tony scratched the Starly.

I saw a Sentret, and I was at least a little relieved, getting back into the groove of fighting when it suddenly used Dizzy Punch. 'When in the fucking hell does Sentret learn THAT?' I healed Tony with a potion, promising myself, after that close call, to be careful. 'No kidding about it being much harder, hell, the wilds are an extreme danger right now.'

I continued down the route, being very careful not to let Tony die, and when I saw the entryway to Cherrygrove, I was ecstatic, yet cautious. The old man that had showed me around was still there, and he wanted to show me around again. 'Unlike last time, my mother gave me running shoes, so what is this guy gonna give me now?' As the tour ended, he handed me an old rod. I was immensely surprised, I thanked him for his generosity, and headed north. As I was leaving town, he ran up and gave me a map card for my pokegear again. I thanked him once more, and headed on my way.

I went north from Cherrygrove, stopping at the apricorn fan's house to get the apricorn case. I continued to see a woman with black bows in her hair in front of Mr. Pokemon's house. 'I wonder what she is doing here, she wasn't there last time, I wonder what business she has here.' I walked up to her and said, "hello, I'm Shoresu."

"Oh, hello. Mr. Pokemon said he was waiting for a young trainer to arrive..."

"Yeah, I'm here to pick up an egg."

"You said your name is Shoresu, right?"

"Yeah, I did."

"I see. I guess you are the trainer Mr. Pokemon was expecting!" She said, with a smile on her face.

"Not to be rude, but who are you?"

"My name is Cynthia. I'm a pokemon trainer who hails from Sinnoh."

"Sinnoh? I've never heard of that place."

"It's the region west of Hoenn."

"Ah. That explains why I've never heard of it, then."

She then pulled something out of my hair. "This is a Starly feather, and they are native to Sinnoh. I wonder if this has anything to do with why Mr. Pokemon was asking me about pokemon from my region..."

"Possibly, although he might just want to know if there are any rarities from Sinnoh."

"Tell me, Shoresu, have you heard of a story that tells the tale of the Legendary Trainer?"

"No, I haven't."

"I'll briefly explain. The story tells the tale of how a trainer travels the lands of Johto and Kanto, catching all the pokemon known to mankind. He captures the most basic of pokemon, and even the most mythical of pokemon, to eventually come face to face with the one pokemon call god..."

"That's very interesting, Miss Cynthia."

"The archaeology of the Johto Region appears to back the existence of the story. It's interesting, to be sure."

"Agreed, it is quite a cool story."

"Thank you for listening to me, Shoresu. You know, you remind me of a trainer I knew from Sinnoh..."

"Really?"

She nodded, "You may not know it yet, but I think you are capable of great things."

"Thank you, I'm flattered to hear you say that."

"In fact, I'd like to help you reach your maximum potential!"

"How so?"

She rummaged around in her backpack for a few minutes, before pulling out a book and a pokeball, saying, "here, let me give you a small gift."

"Thank you, Cynthia."

"That is an Eevee. The numerous evolutions it has make it a very interesting pokemon. I wonder what you'll decide to evolve it into?"

"I have no idea yet, that's something I'll have to decide later."

"Perhaps we'll cross paths again, Shoresu, but until then, farewell."

'That was a little weird.' I thought, as I entered Mr. Pokemon's house. As soon as I entered, Mr. Pokemon approached me.

"Ah! You must be Shoresu. It was I who sent an e-mail to Professor Elm earlier." He went to his closet, and brought a pokemon egg out. "This is what I want Professor Elm to examine."

"I brought a special case with me for it." I said, putting the egg in the super padded bag I brought with me for it.

"A friend of mine from Ecruteak City gave it to me. I bet you can't find this kind of egg in Johto."

'You don't know the half of it, Mr. Pokemon.'

I thought Professor Elm might be able to tell what it is. I quote, 'he's the best when it comes to pokemon evolution.' That's a quote from Professor Oak."

"Well, I'd better bring this back to the lab."

"You should have some rest first, after all, it's quite a trek from New Bark Town to here."

"I'm fine, but I wouldn't say no to my pokemon getting a heal."

**"And with that..."**

"Professor Oak, I apologize, I didn't notice you there."

**"So, you're Shoresu! I was just visiting my friend Mr. Pokemon. I heard you were running an errand for Professor Elm, so I waited here."**

"I'm surprised that you would wait for a newbie trainer like me, though."

**"Oh! What's this? Two rare pokemon!"**

"I got Tony from Professor Elm."

**"I see. You must be helping Professor Elm's research! I think I understand why he gave you that pokemon."**

"Not only that, but Tony is a friend, too."

**"You will treat your pokemon with love and care, it seems."**

"Of course I will! I would be neglecting my duties as a trainer if I didn't."

**"You seem to be dependable. How would you like to help me out?"**

"I'd love to, can it wait until I get the egg back to the lab, though?"

**"Of course it can. This is the latest version of the pokedex. It automatically records data on pokemon you've seen or caught. It's a high-tech encyclopedia! I'd like you to have it." **He said, handing me the pokedex. **"Go meet many kinds of pokemon, and complete that pokedex. I've stayed too long. Here is my number, Shoresu, call me when you want me to rate your pokedex."**

I walked outside and received a call. "Fuck!" I shouted, as history repeated itself, with someone having stole a pokemon again. I headed back quickly, knowing Silver was going to run into Cherrygrove any moment. I rushed, and ran into him, with Tony hot on my heels. "Stop right there!"

He looked directly at me. "You got a pokemon at the lab. What a waste."

"Give me the Chikorita, and no one gets hurt."

"Make me." He said, releasing chikorita.

"Tony, scratch!" I shouted, swinging a baton at Silver, which was dodged, he pulled out a stun-gun, and I could tell it was the projectile version.

"Let the pokemon fight it out, or do you not have faith in your weakling?"

"Tony, scratch! One more time!" as chikorita fainted, and he was returning it, I slammed into Silver. He ran off, before noticing his trainer card was gone. He looked at me, aiming his stun gun at Tony.

"Throw me my trainer card, or your Totodile is dead."

I glared at him, before throwing his trainer's card to him, and he left. I sighed deeply, as Tony walked up. "I'm sorry for being so useless."

"Tony, it's not your fault you have a weakness to electricity." I said, hugging him close. We walked down the route, and I released Eevee from it's pokeball, and I asked it, "Eevee, what's your name?"

"My name is Elric, I assume you are my new trainer?"

"Yeah, I'm Shoresu. Not to be mean, but how much do you want to battle?"

"Battling, I love it! Although i'm not very powerful until I evolve, I'm afraid..."

"Don't worry, all I expect is the best you can do."

He smiled, climbing up my body calmly, perching on my shoulder, as we headed to the lab. I entered the lab, nodding my head towards Lyra, as I walked up to Professor Elm and the police officer. He accused me of doing it, and everything played out as it did before.

I walked up to Lyra, as she waited outside town. "Lyra, you know what's going on, right?"

"I have a vague idea. The last thing I remember is Lance telling the news that your pokemon went insane and killed you, and they were slated for execution the next day."

"WHAT!? THAT PIECE OF FU-"

"SHORESU!" Lyra yells, as she slaps me. "I know you're mad, but calm down."

I took a few deep breaths before speaking, "this time will be different. I swear it."

She kissed me. "I'm so happy you're alive, Shoresu! I was hurt so bad when I heard you died."

"I don't think it'll happen twice, though. I'll have to be on my guard from here on out."

"You're going to take him down, aren't you?"

"Yeah, it's for the best, and I need to find the old champion, so I can convince him to take the title back."

"Here's some pokeballs, I'll meet you at the day care center, ok?"

"Definitely. I'll see you there." I said, heading off to Cherrygrove.

A/N: Well, here is the first chapter. Constructive criticism is fine, but if you flame, I am not going to listen at all.

Team

Tony, Totodile, Hardy, Lvl. 8

Elric, Eevee, Calm, Lvl. 6


	3. Chapter 2: Flight

Disclaimer: Don't own it, wish I did

A/N:it's getting really hard to write, not being able to see if people like my stuff or don't they. Now I know how important feedback is to a writer.

Sacred Heart of Gold

Chapter 2

I headed out into the route, to see what I can catch, and a Pokemon I haven't seen before popped out of the grass. I checked my pokedex, and apparently, it was called Wurmple.

"Tony, scratch it a couple times, would you?" Tony nodded, after he scratched it twice, I tossed a pokeball at it, and waited. As it clicked, I smiled. I continued on my way to Cherrygrove. As I trained with Wesley, he evolved into a Silcoon. I made my way north, to route 30, I started searching in the grass for a pokemon.

I found a Kakuna laying on the ground, and I tossed a pokeball at it, and it was caught. I found out her name was Kathy, and I was hoping she would become an awesome Beedrill soon. I headed towards Violet City, training Wesley and Kathy, my mother called, asking if I want her to hold some of my money. I told her that I would like her to hold some money.

A few minutes later, I had just finished battling a Kakuna, and Wesley broke from his cocoon, emerging as a Beautifly. "Whoa, Wesley, you are awesome."

"Thanks, I've been wanting to evolve. You helped a lot. I'm happy to have you as a trainer."

As we entered route 31, I saw a Natu. "Whoa, a NATU! Those are really rare."

'My name is Natalie. Let's battle.' I heard in my head. After a couple minutes, I caught Natalie.

"You're pretty strong, Natalie."

"I should hope so, otherwise I'm not worthy of being caught."

I shook my head, and headed towards the dark cave. As I entered the cave, I was immediately attacked by a Zubat. I caught it very quickly, trying to get into Violet City as soon as possible, as it was getting dark. I walked into the pokemon center, and ordered some food, and grabbed some of the general pokechow, sprinkling some sugar on Zack and Wesley's food. We all ate, and Zack and Wesley asked if they could go in the P.C. for a while, so I deposited them and walked around the pokemon center. I met and talked to a man named Primo, who gave me an egg. I also met a man that quizzed me, upon completing the quiz, he offered me a choice between Charmander, Bulbasaur, or Squirtle. I chose Charmander, and let it out.

"A-are you my new trainer?" the Charmander said.

I smiled, and kneeled down, holding out some food. "I am, what is your name?"

"C-Carla is my name. Are you a n-nice trainer?"

"I am, would you like to meet my pokemon?"

"S-sure."

"Natalie, Elric, Tony, Kathy, come on out."

"Is this a new teammate?"

"Y-yeah. I was just given to Shoresu." I smiled, pushing a bowl of food to her, sprinkled with sugar. Her eyes brightened. "Thank you! I so love sugar on my food. I love the sweet taste!"

"Should we start training?"

"S-sure, I love to battle, I'm just timid around new people."

I smiled and began training my team. After a while, Kathy broke from her shell and I was smiling. She said, "About time, that shell was starting to suffocate me. I'm so happy to be out of it. I must thank you, Shoresu. You helped me escape that prison."

"No problem, Kathy. I'm happy to help my pokemon grow and be as strong as they can."

We trained all day, taking occasional eating and healing breaks at the pokemon center. After a couple hours, the egg hatched into a Mareep. "maaa!"

"Your name is Maria, baby Mareep."

She smiled and huddled close. A while later, Natalie flew up to me. "Shoresu, can I ask a question?"

"Sure you can, Natalie."

"Can I go in the box? I'm tired of training so much, it's super hard for me."

"Sure, you can go in the box."

I went to the pokemon center and deposited Natalie into the box. I then headed to sprout tower. When I went to the second floor, a Rattata tried to attack me. I commanded Tori to scratch it. Upon catching it, I asked her name, but she refused to answer. As I walked towards Elder Li, I saw Silver, he looked at me, then at Tony, and pulled out the stun gun, aiming it steady at Tony. "If you move one step towards me, I'll fry your Totodile."

He looped a rope around one of the statues, and jumped out the window. I sighed, and looked at Elder Li.

"Shall we battle?"

I nod, gesturing Tony forward. Elder Li sends out a Bellsprout, and I immediately switch to Kathy. "Kathy, use twin needle!" Kathy hit Bellsprout twice, and Bellsprout tried to cut it. As Kathy used twin needle again, Bellsprout fainted. Elder Li sent out Chingling. "Kathy, twin needle again!"

Chingling fainted, and Elder Li sent out Hoothoot, and I sent out Carla. "Carla, dragon rage!" As Hoothoot dropped, Elder Li smiled at me.

"You have won. Go, Cherry!" As the Cherubi came out, I smiled.

"Carla, ember!" Cherubi Fainted.

"The way you battle is quite elegant. You should be able to stand up to Falkner. Let me offer you a reward... Tell me, what is your favorite evolution of Eevee?"

"My favorite? It'd have to be Espeon."

"I see. Then you should take this. Oh, please take this as well." He handed me a TM, and an odd orb.

"What does this orb do?"

"If you touch it to an Eevee's head, it will evolve into Espeon."

"Whoa, thank you for that." I left sprout tower and let Elric out of his pokeball. "Hey Elric, I know it's been a while since you've been out."

"It's alright. I can understand. You wanted me to learn as many moves of my evolution as possible."

"How do you feel about becoming an Espeon?"

"REALLY?! I'D LOVE TO EVOLVE INTO ESPEON!"

"Alright, here we go, then." I touched the Aubade Orb to Elric's head, and he began to evolve. As the light died down, Elric was smiling, then after a moment he frowned.

"After we catch me up to the team, we need to talk. If you think we don't, the name Tori should mean something to you."

My eyes widened and I nodded. And we began training. I went to route 32, and I found a Magnemite, which told me it's name was Jishaku, and my eyes widened. After I caught it, I began training with a fervor. After a few hours of training, I checked around, and I was satisfied with the progress of my party, being many levels above even the elders. I felt very confident in approaching the gym leader, with my new pokemon. Elric pulled me aside as I was approaching the gym with her powers.

"I told you we needed to talk."

"I'm sorry," I said, facing away and sighing. "It's a really hard topic to talk about, and I suppose I look for any reason not to talk about it."

"This is understandable, however, I notice that the thought of losing one of us scares you too much."

"If I were to lose any of you, it would cut a deep trench in my heart. Thankfully, my original team AREN'T mindless slaves right now."

"That is a good thing, indeed. If you need to speak frankly, you can just think really loudly. I'll hear it, or rather, feel it."

"Shall we go to the gym now?"

"Yes, Shoresu, let's go to the gym now."

I walked up to Falkner and challenged him for a badge.

"Very well, Go Doduo."

"Come on out, Jishaku!"

"Jishaku, use thunder shock!"

"Doduo, quick attack!" Doduo sped at Jishaku, smashing into it as Jishaku filled it with electric current. 'this guy probably has something that beats electric types.'

"Go, Pidgeotto!"

"Return Jishaku! Go, Carla!" I shouted, hoping that Carla would be a better choice.

"Carla, dragon rage!"

"Pidgeotto, aerial ace." Pidgeotto flew at Carla, being hit by the dragon rage, and connecting with aerial ace. I noticed it eat a berry that was tied around it's neck. 'hmm, that looked like a sitrus berry.'

"Carla, dragon rage, one more time!"

"Pidgeotto, use aerial ace again." Pidgeotto was hit with dragon rage, and fell to the platform.

"Ergh, go, Chatot!"

"Carla, come back. Go, Elric!"

"Elric, use confusion!"

"Chatot, boost your speed with agility." Chatot quickly began dashing, while glowing with a blue aura, as Elric slammed it into the ground.

"Elric, use swift!"

"Chatot, uproar!" Espeon grimaced in pain from the sound, as I covered my ears, she sent a shower of stars at Chatot, knocking it out.

"Go, Murkrow."

"Good job, Elric! Go, Tony!"

"Murkrow, use aerial ace."

"Tony! Use water gun!" After being hit with a stream of water, Murkrow was unconscious.

"UGH! Swablu, go."

"Time for an encore, Jishaku!"

"Aerial ace, Swablu."

"Thunder shock, Jishaku!" I was quite surprised to see Swablu take the thunder shock decently, but I knew it couldn't handle it twice.

"Thunder shock again, Jishaku." As Falkner's Swablu fell, he dropped to his knees.

"...For pity's sake! My dad's cherished bird pokemon..."

"Maybe if you had any actual excitement in the match, you might have won."

"But a defeat is a defeat. All right, take this, it's the Zephyr Badge." He said, handing me the badge, with a badge case. "Take this, too." He said, as he handed me the TM for Roost. "Good luck, kid. You'll need it against Bugsy."

I walked out of the gym and went to the pokemon center. I ignored Brock hitting on nurse Joy this time around, as it all just stunk as too convenient that a gym leader chose to accompany me. I went to my assigned room, and went to sleep for the night.

A/N: kept Kathy away from Falkner for obvious reasons.

it's hard to write sometimes. There is just so much other fun stuff to do. And it really stinks to not get reviews, as they give me inspiration, or at least, someone other than me appreciates what I put here. Please review.

My Team

Tony, Croconaw, Hardy, Lvl. 18

Elric, Eevee, Calm, Lvl. 14

Carla, Charmeleon, Timid, Lvl. 17

Jishaku, Magnemite, Docile, Lvl. 16

Kathy, Beedrill, Serious, Lvl. 14


End file.
